


Because of You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [19]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah celebrate Mardi Gras together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #421 'Bang.'

Fireworks exploded in the New Orleans sky with a bang.

Below, Hayley and Rebekah sat in the courtyard of the family compound, watching the show above them.

The two women had spent the day celebrating their first Mardi Gras together, drinking and dancing their way along with the crowds. “It’s a tourist trap,” Rebekah had told Hayley when they set out to watch one of the parades that morning “but it’s a fun one.”

Now, Hayley sat wrapped in her girlfriend’s arms. She’d had one of the best days of her life that day, because of the blonde beside her.


End file.
